Wiki News/BOX OFFICE PREDICTIONS: Will Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Repeat Its Success for a Second Week?
#Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1 - $58.2 million #Tangled - $28.6 million #Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1 - $25.4 million #Burlesque - $15.8 million #Faster - $15.1 million #MegaMind - $10.7 million #Love and Other Drugs - $10.4 million #Unstoppable - $7.7 million #Due Date - $5.3 million #The Next Three Days - $4.6 million Last week, to no one's surprise, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1 took the box office by storm, earning $125.1 million in the process. That places the film sixth on the list of all-time best opening weekends, right behind The Dark Knight, Spider-Man 3, The Twilight Saga: New Moon, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and Iron Man 2, respectively. With Thanksgiving upon us, four new movies will enter the box office charts on Wednesday, rather than Friday, which will give them an edge in taking on the teenage wizard. Those new movies include Disney's Tangled, Faster starring Dwayne Johnson, the new musical Burlesque, and Love and Other Drugs with Anne Hathaway. But will they have what it takes to knock Potter out of the top spot? Predicted to take the number one position for a second week in a row is the long awaited final chapter of the beloved Harry Potter series, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1. The film features returning stars Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, Alan Rickman, Ralph Fiennes, Michael Gambon, Maggie Smith, Helena Bonham Carter, Bill Nighy and Rhys Ifans. Last week the movie made $30,332 on each of its 4,135 screens for an opening weekend total of $125.1 million. The movie is predicted to earn an additional $59.6 million this week. Predicted to debut at number two this week is Tangled, the 50th animated feature film from Walt Disney Pictures, based on the classic "Rapunzel" fairy tale. The movie stars a talented cast of voice actors including Mandy Moore (A Walk to Remember), Zachary Levi (Chuck), Donna Murphy (Star Trek: Insurrection), Brad Garrett (Everybody Loves Raymond), Jeffrey Tambor (Arrested Development) and Ron Perlman (Hellboy). Currently the movie has an average rating of a 3.8 on our site. Out of the eight people who have rated the film only three of them have given it five stars while the trailer for the movie has had over 16,000 views. Here is what our official reviewer had to say about the new movie: "A fun and charming animated family film in the long tradition of classic Disney fairy tales. It is smart and entertaining with wonderful music by legendary composer Alan Menken." The movie is predicted to earn about $28.6 million in its opening week. Predicted to fall one space to number three is the final chapter of the super-hero adventure Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1. The film features returning stars Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Barbara Timer, Arthur Walters, Dakota Fanning and Keira Knightley. The film is predicted to earn an additional $26.5 million this weekend. As the film dropped 55 perccent from a week before, it will show 260 more screens for a total of 4,485 theaters, to become the widest release ever since The Twilight Saga: Eclipse with 4,468 theaters. The film is predicted to earn an additional $26.5 million. Predicted to debut at number three this week is the new music and dance spectacular, Burlesque. The film stars an all-star cast of music and dance icons including Grammy winning recording artist Christina Aguilera, Oscar winner Cher (Moonstruck), Kristen Bell (You Again), Julianne Hough (Dancing with the Stars), Stanley Tucci (The Devil Wears Prada), Alan Cumming (X2: X-Men United), Eric Dane (Grey's Anatomy), Cam Gigandet (Twilight) and Peter Gallagher (American Beauty). Currently the movie has an average rating of a 3.4 on our site. Out of the nine people who have rated the film only four of them have given it five stars while the trailer for the movie has had over 49,000 views. Here is what one of our readers had to say about the new movie: "It's no Chicago or Nine but its entertaining enough." The movie is predicted to earn about $15.8 million in its opening week. Predicted to take the fifth spot this week in its debut is the new revenge film, Faster. The film stars Dwayne Johnson (The Rundown), Billy Bob Thornton (Sling Blade), Carla Gugino (Watchmen), Maggie Grace (Taken), Moon Bloodgood (Terminator Salvation) and Oliver Jackson-Cohen (Going the Distance). Currently the movie has an average rating of a 4.8 on our site. Out of the fourteen people who have rated the film eleven of them have given it five stars while the trailer for the movie has had over 15,000 views. Here is what one of our readers had to say about the new movie: "Faster promises to be an intense film that will have not only viewers eyes but their minds glued throughout the film." The movie is predicted to earn about $15.1 million in its opening week. The rest of the top ten films at the box office this weekend are predicted to look like this: Predicted to drop three places from last week to number six is the new super-hero themed animated family film MegaMind, which stars Will Ferrell (The Other Guys), Tina Fey (Baby Mama), Jonah Hill (Superbad) and Brad Pitt (Troy). While the movie dropped 44.5% from the week before, it was shown on 170 less screens for a total of 3,779. The film earned $4,280 on each screen for a weekend total of about $16.1 million. In just three weeks the movie has earned around $109.4 million, which is close to earning back its entire $130 million production budget. The movie is predicted to earn an additional $10.7 million this week. Predicted to debut at number seven this week is the new comedy-drama Love and Other Drugs. The film stars Anne Hathaway (Rachel Getting Married), Jake Gyllenhaal (Brokeback Mountain), Judy Greer (Barry Munday), Hank Azaria (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian), Gabriel Macht (The Spirit) and Oliver Platt (Flatliners). Currently the movie has an average rating of a 3.2 on our site. Out of the seven people who have rated the film only two of them have given it five stars while the trailer for the movie has had over 5,000 views. The movie is predicted to earn about $10.4 million in its opening week. Predicted to drop four places from last week to number eight is the fifth film from director Tony Scott and actor Denzel Washington (Crimson Tide, Man on Fire, Deja Vu, The Taking of Pelham 1 2 3) called Unstoppable. The film is based on the true story of a runaway train in Pennsylvania and also stars Chris Pine (Star Trek), Rosario Dawson (Sin City) and Kevin Dunn (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen). While the movie dropped 42.3% from last week, it was shown on two more screens for a total of 3,209. The film earned $4,082 on each screen for a weekend total of about $13.1 million. In just two weeks the movie has earned only $41.9 million, but still has far to go in order to earn back its entire $100 million production budget. The movie is predicted to earn an additional $7.7 million this week. Predicted to fall four spots from last week to number nine is the new comedy from Old School director Todd Phillips, entitled Due Date. The road trip comedy stars an excellent cast of actors including Robert Downey Jr. (Iron Man 2), Zach Galifianakis (The Hangover), Juliette Lewis (Natural Born Killers), Michelle Monaghan (Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang) and Oscar winners Jamie Foxx (Ray) and Alan Arkin (Little Miss Sunshine). While the movie fell 40.7% from last week, it dropped 136 screens for a total of 3,229, earning $2,834 on each for weekend total of about $9.1 million. Now in just three weeks the movie has earned around $72.6 million, earning back its entire $65 million production budget. The movie is predicted to earn an additional $5.3 million this week. Finally, predicted to slip four places from its debut last week to number nine is the other new film on the charts, the prison break thriller The Next Three Days. The movie stars Russell Crowe, Elizabeth Banks, Olivia Wilde, RZA, Brian Dennehy and Liam Neeson. The film made $2,633 on each of its 2.564 screens for an opening weekend total of $6.7 million. The movie is predicted to earn an additional $4.6 million this week. Be sure to check out Box Office Beat Down this Sunday to see who is crowned the King of the box office this week and check back here next week for more box office predictions! Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1 was released November 19th, 2010 and stars Bill Nighy, Emma Watson, Richard Griffiths, Harry Melling, Daniel Radcliffe, Julie Walters, Bonnie Wright, Rupert Grint. The film is directed by David Yates. Tangled was released November 24th, 2010 and stars Mandy Moore, Zachary Levi, Donna Murphy, Ronny Pearlman, M.C. Gainey, Jeffrey Tambor, Brad Garrett, Paul F. Tompkins. The film is directed by Nathan Greno, Byron Howard.